thevideogamedatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Blood Omen 2: Legacy of Kain
thumb|350px|Cover art for the game's Nintendo GameCube release. Blood Omen 2: Legacy of Kain is an action-adventure game developed by Crystal Dynamics and published by Eidos Interactive. It is the fourth game in the series, and the only one outside of the first game to not be made by the main team. It was released on the PlayStation 2 and Xbox consoles on March 21, 2002 in North America, and on March 28th, 2002 in Europe; for the PC on March 29, 2002 in North America, and on April 5, 2002 in Europe; and on the Gamecube on December 9, 2002 for North America, and on January 24, 2003 in Europe. Much later, it was later re-released on Steam for PC. It is rated Mature for violence, blood and gore. It plays an important part in the series, as it reveals the true villains, the Hylden, whom Kain had mentioned by name-only earlier in the series during the events of Soul Reaver 2. Description *Execute fierce attacks and brutal combos with battle-axes, swords and other heavy metal weaponry. *When weapon edges dull on bone and steel, turn to your Dark Gifts such as berserk and stealth to exact your lethal will. *In pursuit of power or just for the thrill of the kill, Kain's lust for blood is inspiring. *Lead Kain through highly detailed environments of Gothic nightmare; host to thieves, knights and demons of all sorts." Plot While most of the games follow a convoluted and complex time travel storyline, Blood Omen 2 sticks to a single segment of the timeline; however, because the new team did not pay enough attention to how the story fits together its intended place in the timeline actually had to be altered for it to still make sense. While originally it was intended to take place 300 years following the original game during the original timeline, the inclusion of Vorador meant that it had to changed so that it now takes place in an alternate timeline created following the events of Soul Reaver 2, the (unintentionally) final game in the series. Cast down from power by a mysterious warlord known as the Sarafan Lord centuries earlier and thus ending his conquest of Nosgoth, Kain reawakens in a world he barely recognizes. His armies slain, his vampire brethren nearly extinct, Kain is one of the last of his kind. With an agenda of vengeance, Kain shall unleash a wicked wrath to uncover the plot that threatens the land he seeks to conquer. Characters Returning Characters *Kain *Vorador Introduced Characters *Faust *Marcus *Sarafan Lord *Sebastian *The Architect *Umah Reception The game was widely panned by fans and critics alike, and is universally considered the worst game in the series. Despite this it still was a commercial success, riding on the coat tails of the rest of the critically acclaimed series. One major bug in the game forced dialogue in the last few levels to be spoken seconds after the animations for that particular line have already played out on screen. External links *[https://store.na.square-enix.com/product/280691/blood-omen2-legacy-of-kain-pc-download Buy the Steam code for Blood Omen 2 at the Square Enix store] Category:Legacy of Kain Category:2000's Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Games By Crystal Dynamics Category:Games By EIDOS Interactive Category:PlayStation 2 Games Category:Xbox Games Category:GameCube Games Category:Steam Games